1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the field information technology education, and, more specifically, to system and methods for reducing the time it takes to set up an information technology classroom.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventional information technology (IT) classrooms include several computers (also referred to as “machines”), with each computer possibly running a different operating system. The reason a typical IT classroom is set up in this way is that several machines are required in order for a student to complete a classroom exercise. For example, a typical classroom exercise may require the student to perform one task on a machine running one operating system (e.g., UNIX) and perform another task on a machine running a different operating system (e.g., an operating system from Microsoft).
Consequently, conventional IT classrooms have become very complex and difficult to setup. With the introduction of solutions training, this problem has only increased. In many instances, it requires several hours to setup a classroom. Thus, it is becoming increasingly expensive to provide a classroom for comprehensive IT training.